Love After
by idwir
Summary: Finn now has a motherless baby. Finn/Quinn friendship mostly, I think. I also might put some Puck/Finn friendship, at least I want to.
1. 122010

****I got the idea from Fufuluff's The Storybook Adventure. Go read it! Also, I guess from just reading other people's stories, kinda. Ohh, and I stole the name Brinn from one of the stories, too, but I can't remember which one.**

Quinn Fabray walked up to the receptionist. She smiled; she was excited. The receptionist was a plump lady in her mid-fifties, with wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her name tag read "Betty". She smiled back at the petite blonde teenager.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, yeah, I'm here to see Santana Lopez." Quinn said in her tinny voice, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hold on a sec." Betty typed what seemed to be Santana's name on her keyboard before her smile faltered. Quinn, caught up in her own giddiness, failed to notice. "I'm sorry, sweetie, only family members are permitted to see Ms. Lopez at the moment."

Quinn frowned. She felt a tug of annoyance in her chest. She was used to getting what she wanted. Putting on her best I'm-so-trustworthy-and-honest-you-should-believe-me smile, Quinn told Betty, "I'm her half sister." When Betty gave her a skeptical look, Quinn sighed. She would have to make this lady feel bad. "Just because San looks more Latina than white and I am so obviously white, no one ever assumes we're sisters." Quinn swapped the annoyed frown for a hurt doe-eyed look. "Our dad is full white, you know, as is my mom, but San's mom was half Latina, half African American. People shouldn't just assume things because of our skin color." She seriously hoped Betty wouldn't check Santana's records or whatever.

"One minute." Betty still didn't look convinced, but before Quinn could say another word in her defense, Betty, who had been looking around, said, "Ah, Doctor Henriksen." She rushed over to the good looking middle-aged man. Quinn bit her lip nervously, watching them closely. She didn't blink once.

'Oh, no,' Quinn thought, 'She didn't believe me and now I'm about to be thrown out by this totally gorgeous doctor.' As she continued to stare them down, she noticed something. The two doctors were standing close together, talking in hushed tones. Both of their faces were serious and concerned-looking. Quinn began to make up different scenarios in her head about what they might be discussing. None of them were good.

Finally, Betty and Doctor Henriksen walked over to Quinn. Betty gave Quinn a sad look. Doctor Henriksen said, "Hi, I'm Doctor Henriksen. Betty says you're Ms. Lopez's sister?" Quinn nodded. "Follow me."

A bit hopeful, Quinn followed him to a small room. She frowned, once again, when Santana was not in the aforementioned room. Doctor Henriksen closed the door behind Quinn and turned to face her with a strange look on his face. Quinn was confused and disappointed. He hadn't taken her to Santana.

"I'm sorry, but your sister passed away about fifteen minutes ago ..." He continued to talk, but Quinn's ears felt blocked and his voice was just background music to the pounding she heard in her head. She reached out her hand to steady herself, but grasped at nothing and stumbled forward. Doctor Henriksen steadied her by her shoulders. Her ears started working again in time to hear his last question, "Would you like to contact your parents to tell them?"

Quinn gasped. She finally distinguished the strange look on Doctor Henriksen's face. It was one of pity. She should have recognized it earlier; she had gotten that look many times from her fellow glee club members over the course of her nine month pregnancy.

She shook her head, "N-n-no, no. Not Santana. I-I need … I need … I need to talk t-to ..." She tried to finish her sentence, but it seemed like her brain was having trouble trying to process what she wanted to say, so she shook her head once again. "Finn! I need to talk to him. He was with her, right?"


	2. 122510

****Sorry if my writing is terrible. I've never really written before. Let me know if you like it or if it's totally awful and I should just stop. This chapter is really short.**

Not two minutes later, Doctor Henriksen left Quinn at Santana's hospital room door. She breathed in deeply and held her breath. She wasn't sure if she could face the situation yet. It was just so unreal. Santana was only 16. Finally, Quinn slowly let the air out of her mouth and she silently pushed the door open. The room was silent, but for the sound of a baby crying. She squinted her eyes at the harshness of the fluorescent brightness of the light. Directly next to the door were some monitors that were no longer being used. There was a chair in one corner and a television in front of the bed that was placed directly next to the machines and monitors. The walls were white. The sheets were white. The floor was an off white. Everything was white.

A huge figure stood unmoving at the bedside.

"Finn?" Quinn whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder she might burst into tears, never able to stop. The tall figure was unresponsive. Quinn deliberately walked around to the other side of the bed so she could see what view the boy's body was obstructing, but she didn't want to see what was on the other side. She mentally prepared herself - taking another breath, holding it and letting it out - before bringing her eyes up from the ground.

There lay Santana, her dark hair splayed out across the white pillow. The contrast was so stark, Quinn winced. She slowly let her eyes travel down the body of her best friend. She noticed how the white sheet was twisted around one of Santana's hands and she visualized the girl in pain, grasping at anything to transfer her pain to. She noticed the blood forever staining the sheet. Lastly, Quinn noticed the crying baby placed in the crook of Santana's left arm. She glanced up at Finn whose brown eyes were just as unblinking as the dead girl's that lay between them.

Quickly, Quinn reached out, closed Santana's eyes and grabbed the baby. The baby continued to cry despite the comfort Quinn's warm arms brought to it. Quinn walked back around to Finn.

"Finn?" Quinn reached out and touched his arm. Finn sank to his knees, but his gaze wouldn't – couldn't – leave the face of Santana. She tried again, while gently rocking the motherless baby in her arms. "Finn?"

His lips parted just enough to emit a tiny gasp. Quinn grabbed the back of his head and hugged him the best she could while holding his baby in one arm. The next thing she knew, Finn was dead weight and she sank to the ground with him, trying her best not to let his head (or his baby) hit the ground.


	3. 122710

Finn opened his eyes. It was dark, there was little light and he didn't know where he was. He stared up at the white ceiling, turned his head to see white walls and a white floor. Suddenly, Finn knew where he was. The room was a little different then the last one he had been in, but it basically contained all of the same furniture and equipment. It didn't take long for him to remember what had happened. As the memory of Santana's death rushed back to him, he couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes started stinging. Just as he was about to let the tears flow over, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Finn?" Her voice was questioning. He didn't answer her; he didn't know if he could. He didn't really want to talk right now, but he slowly turned his head in the opposite direction of where he had been looking. Quinn was now standing at his bedside.

She breathed out a sigh of relief and embraced him. He stiffened at first, but then hesitantly lifted his arms to wrap them around her.

"Finn," this time it wasn't a question and he could hear the little smile in her voice. She pulled away, letting her hand rest on his. "Do you know where you are?"

He studied Quinn for a moment. She looked terrible. Well, not terrible, just stressed, tired, sad. She had circles under her eyes and her hair cascaded down over her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a plain sweatshirt. She was beginning to worry at his silence, but then he gave a slight nod.

"The hospital ..." Finn whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. Quinn nodded at him, then asked him another question, this one with an answer she was more anxious to hear.

"Do you remember what happened? Right before you ended up in this room, I mean," Quinn stared intently at his face. He closed his eyes and nodded once more, not trusting his voice again. "You remember? Really?" She continued to stare, clearly waiting for him to elaborate on what he actually did remember.

After a prolonged silence, Finn realized this, and took in another shaky breath. "Santana, she's really …" His voice trailed off. He swallowed visibly and tried again, "She's … Santana is ..."

Taking pity on the poor boy, realizing he couldn't finish that sentence, Quinn bit her lip and just hugged him again. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not in front of Finn, who had just lost the mother of his child. Quinn gasped, wondering if Finn even remembered that Santana had given birth before she died, or if her dying had left him in such a state of shock, that that was all Finn could process right now.

"Finn?" Quinn questioned again, pulling out of the hug and placing her hand on his cheek. "Do you ..."

"Baby's check-up is all done," Quinn was interrupted by a young lady pushing in a cart with a baby – Finn's baby – in it. The lady stopped short upon seeing Finn sitting up in his hospital bed. "Look, baby girl, daddy's up," she cooed. Then she looked up at Finn, "How are you feeling?"

****This chapter is really sucky, I know. The grammer sucks and the dialogue sucks. Review! Tell me how I can make this story better. Also, I want to know if you have any ideas.**

**Should Santana's parents be mean and not talking to her before she died? Help!**


	4. 010211

'How am I feeling?' Finn asked himself. He didn't know. He just wanted to go home, no … not home, just away from the hospital, anything that would remind him of the past seven months he had spent with Santana and the last seconds of her life. He knew he couldn't get away from the memory of her, especially not when he would take the baby home.

That was another thing he had to think about. The baby. Their – his and Santana's – baby. After the doctor had come in and checked him over, Finn was able to change back into his regular clothes. Quinn had found his keys and went to his house while he was passed out to get a bag together of clothes and baby things. Then the doctor told him they would have to keep his baby at the hospital a little while longer since she was born exactly one month before her due date, but he would be able to take his little girl home the day after tomorrow.

'What am I gonna do?' Finn thought.

"What are you gonna do?" Quinn asked. Finn stared at her sitting next to him on the hospital bed. Was she like reading his mind or something?

"Huh?" he asked, drawing a blank.

"Well, there's so much to do, to think about. Where is your mom? Why isn't she here, Finn? And what about Santana's parents? Are you going to tell them?" Quinn asked, gently.

Immediately, Finn felt guilty. He hadn't even thought about his mom, yet, let alone Santana's parents. Once again he thought to himself, 'What am I gonna do?'

"Finn?" Quinn asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, um, I'm not really sure yet. I mean, of course we'll have to tell everyone about Santana, you know ..." He trailed off. He swallowed, then continued, "But I don't really want to let anyone know just yet. I don't even know how to tell my mom. I don't want to ruin her vacation with Burt since they didn't get a honeymoon, and they'll be back at the end of the week, by Friday. So I'll tell her then. I don't know if Santana's parents will care." Finn paused, sad for a moment, thinking about the day Santana had called him to pick her up and take her in. "And I guess, we need to notify the school that San won't be coming back like planned and Kurt's still at that school of his and then there's … Glee." He took a shuddering breath, his eyes watering, but he wouldn't cry.

"Are you going to tell them all about the baby?" Quinn asked, her eyes wide.

"I … I'm not sure." Finn looked down at his hands.

Pretty much no one had known that Santana was pregnant except for Finn, Quinn, Finn's parents, Santana's parents and Kurt. Once Santana found out she was pregnant and her parents kicked her out, she had decided to be home schooled and take online classes where no one but Finn and his family could see her and sometimes Quinn, when she came over. She didn't want anyone to see her swell up like a balloon or hear about her swelling up like a balloon. That's why Kurt had been the last to know, at the very last minute. Santana hadn't wanted Kurt to know because she knew he would tell Mercedes and Mercedes would tell Tina and so on and so forth, but it was getting harder to hide her every time Kurt came home for the weekend or a school break, so finally Finn had talked Santana in to coming out of hiding. Kurt had been shocked, but supportive, going out to buy things for the baby.

Quinn shook her head, "You don't have to if you don't want to, Finn."

"I want to," Finn said. "I don't want her growing up thinking I was like ashamed of her or something," he paused, "That, and I don't know how much longer Kurt can keep quiet about the baby. It's just, I really don't know how everyone will take the news of a baby, on top of … the other thing."

"It's good news. The baby …" Quinn paused and wrinkled her nose, "I'd really like to stop calling her the baby." Then she laughed. Her laughter was genuine and rang out clear as a bell.

Finn was surprised at her laughter, but then joined in.

"Did you and San come up with a name for her?" Quinn, still laughing, asked. Finn stopped laughing and started thinking.

"No," he dragged the word out. "We came up with a middle name ..." Seeing Quinn's disappointed look, Finn burst out, "But we can use it for her first name, I think." Quinn gave him a tiny smile and he smiled back at her. It felt weird, smiling.

After a long pause, Quinn said, "Well?" and gave him a look that said he should have already told her what it was.

"What? Oh, uh, Brinn." He smiled, thinking about the day Santana had told him she wanted their little girl's middle name to be Brinn. Quinn's smile was back on her face. "I thought it'd be nice to name her after you and Brit since San loves … loved you both so much, so she combined your two names and got Brinn." Quinn threw her arms around Finn and said, "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"So you like the name?" Finn asked, unsure.

Quinn nodded. "Of course." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, both feeling better than they had all day. "Hey, you know what you should do?" Quinn said. When Finn looked at her with a quizzical look, she said, "Name your baby after Santana."

Finn gave her a strange look. "You mean, name the baby Santana?"

Quinn laughed for the second time that day. "No, like give her a similar name to one of Santana's names."

"Oh, cool, 'cause the other idea would be weird." Finn laughed, too. Then he sighed, "Santana Maria Lopez."

"She always hated her whole name because it sounds like the boat." Quinn grinned at the memory. All of a sudden Quinn started spouting off names that start with "S", "Sandy, Sarah, Sonia ..."

"Simile."

"What?" Quinn looked at Finn weirdly.

"Yeah, Simile," Finn nodded, totally confident in what he was saying. "I saw this play once and the girl who fell in love with that one god, you know the one who has the lightning bolts and stuff –"

"Zeus."

"Yeah, him. So anyways, that girl that fell in love with Zeus was named Simile, but then Zeus' wife ..." Finn trailed off and cleared his throat. "It was a stupid name."

They now sat in awkward silence. Quinn grabbed Finn's arm, "Finn! I know what you should name your baby!" She was so excited she started tapping his arm over and over and over again. "Brinn Marie Hudson!"

When Finn didn't respond, she settled down and said, "I mean, if you want to name her that, but you still have time to decide on something else and you know ..." Quinn noticed she was rambling so she stopped talking. Finn threw himself backwards on the bed and let out a breath. Then he sat up again and rubbed his face with his hands.

He turned to Quinn and took her hands, "It's not that I don't like the name." Finn spoke slowly, "It's just, it kinda makes me sad that Santana will never get to name her daughter, ever, and it just hit me all of a sudden." Quinn nodded, and Finn said, "So, Brinn Marie Hudson it is."

****So I made up information in this story. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. If I made any grammatical errors, sorry!**


	5. 010811

****I'm pretty sure some of this chapter doesn't make sense, but I'm tired of trying to write it, so here it is.**

They got to take Brinn home from the hospital on Monday. Quinn wanted Finn to call his mom because she thought Carole would want to know about Santana and would want to come home to help Finn and meet her first grandchild, but Finn refused and made Quinn promise not to tell anyone anything just yet. Quinn had agreed on the condition that she got to stay at the house and help Finn. Since she was living with her mom, she had explained that Finn needed help and that he was grieving the death of his baby's mother. Her mother had let her stay with Finn, knowing that the two teenagers wouldn't do anything together, considering Quinn had been pregnant only a few months before and Finn now had a little girl to take care of.

That same Monday Finn had taken it upon himself to take Brinn to see Santana's parents and to tell them of their daughter's passing.

As soon as Finn, Quinn and Brinn had gotten home from the hospital, Quinn had helped Finn track down Santana's parents, who, in all actuality, hadn't moved that far away from Lima. They only moved to a town two hours away from their old house and the fact that they had moved in with relatives made it even easier to find them.

Quinn was reluctant to let Finn drive there by himself with Brinn, but let him go when he had argued that San's parents probably wouldn't be happy if he showed up at their new house, unannounced, with another girl that wasn't their daughter. She had made sure that he would call her when he got there and when he left, before handing over his car keys.

When Finn pulled up in front of the small white house that couldn't have held more than three bedrooms, two hours and ten minutes after leaving his own house, he froze up. He couldn't do it. He didn't know who would answer the door. What if it were Santana's parents? What if it was her aunt or uncle or cousins? Would they even let Finn see Santana's parents?

He knew for sure that San's parents wouldn't be happy to see him. Especially since he had knocked up their daughter when they weren't even dating. They had been embarrassed and wanted no one to know that she was their daughter, so Finn had his doubts when it came to whether or not they would even want to know that Santana had died.

He was still sitting there five minutes later when he remembered he needed to call Quinn. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stared at it for another minute, deciding that it would be okay if he just texted her, so that's what he did.

**I'm here.**

Quinn immediately replied back, saying,

**You were supposed to call.**

Finn couldn't think of anything to say, so he didn't text Quinn a reply, figuring she'd just think he had gone to talk to San's parents already.

Ten minutes later and Finn still sat in the car with his seatbelt on. He was just sitting there, not thinking about anything, not planning on doing anything. Then Brinn woke up and started to cry, forcing Finn to do something. Finn unbuckled himself, opened the car door, swung his long legs out and got Brinn from the backseat. Immediately, she stopped wailing and just stared up at her father with large brown eyes. A tear trailed her cheek. Finn carefully wiped it away with his thumb.

Finn braced himself, cradling Brinn closer to him, as he began walking up the walk way to the front door. There were several toys on the sidewalk leading up to the steps and Finn remembered Santana mentioning her youngest aunt and her four small children. The walk that should have taken a giant like Finn one minute at most, took him three.

There were three wooden steps that creaked as Finn made his way onto the front porch. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The kind of breath Quinn had taught him to take – in, hold, out. He rang the doorbell.

Immediately, a pretty Latina teenager answered the door. She had the same hair and eyes as Santana; they could've been sisters.

"Hello," she looked Finn up and down, her gaze landing on Brinn, swaddled in a soft pink blanket.

Finn racked his brain for Santana's cousin's name. Carina? No. Carolina? No. C … something. "Camille? Santana's cousin, right?" Camille nodded.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"I was wondering if Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were here? I need to talk to them about … Santana." Finn looked down when he said Santana's name.

"Oh," Camille said, as realization set in. "You must be the baby daddy. That means, this must be Santana's baby." She reached over to stroke one of Brinn's tiny hands. "Where's Santana? I know I'm not supposed to talk to her, but if she's here, whatever, they can't stop me, so?"

Finn took another one of those Quinn Breaths. "No, she's not here right now. Can you just go get Mr. and Mrs. Lopez?" Finn winced at how whiny he sounded. "Oh, and could you _not_ tell them who exactly is here to see them?"

Camille smirked, "Sure thing. Just wait here …" She closed the door and went to go get Santana's parents.

Finn tapped his foot impatiently. He was starting to think that maybe no one was coming back to the door when it swung open. Finn stood staring at the couple for a moment. He forgot what he wanted to say. They, too, stared back at him. Then, Mr. Lopez glared at Finn and moved to swing the door shut.

Finn stuck his foot in to stop the door just in time. "Wait!" he said. "I know you're not happy to see me." Mr. Lopez made a noise of agreement. "But I need to tell you. Santana d-d … Santana isn't … she's n-n-not here." Both parents gave him a well-obviously-look. Mr. Lopez went to close the door again, but Finn stopped him once more.

"What I mean to say is," he found he was needing a lot of those Quinn Breaths today. "San, she didn't make it. After she gave birth, something ruptured in her brain, and … a-and it killed her." Finn whispered the last part. There, he had said it. He then finished what he came here to tell them, "This is our baby girl, Brinn Marie Hudson." He tilted Brinn forward just a little bit so her grandparents could see her. It was almost silent for a moment, but then Mrs. Lopez was screaming at him, tears rushing down her face.

"We don't consider that girl our daughter anymore!" She had spat at Finn. "Why did you even come here. Did you expect us to feel bad? Because I don't! I do not feel bad, we do not feel bad! It was her own fault, she was a fool. If you wanted us to do something about it, then you should feel greatly disappointed right now because we do not care! We are happy!" She stood there, out of breath, hand on the door frame. Her husband held tightly onto her waist. Finn held onto Brinn tightly, feeling the need to protect his daughter from these people's wrath.

Mr. Lopez's scowl deepened and he stood stiffly when he calmly said, "Leave. Now. Don't ever come back and do not ever talk to us again." He then slammed the door shut and this time, Finn let him.


	6. 011211

Quinn was worried. Finn hadn't eaten or slept since they had come home from the hospital four days ago. He talked less and less.

She would get up with Brinn in the middle of the night when she would cry, so that Finn could get some sleep, but most times, Finn would already be there picking his daughter up from inside the crib. Quinn would then touch Finn's arm lightly and tell him to get some sleep, that she would feed Brinn or change her diaper, whatever needed to be done. Finn would simply shake his head once and Quinn would tell him to get her if he needed anything, that she would be laying down on Kurt's bed. And Finn would nod his head just once.

Friday morning, she warmed up some water for Brinn's baby formula and made some rice, eggs and bacon for herself and Finn. She then went to peek her head into Finn's room, to find him just staring idly at the ceiling.

"Finn," Quinn said softly. Neither of them bothered to do more than whisper. That is, when Finn decided to talk.

Finn turned his head to look at Quinn, raising his eyebrows at her. She walked over to sit at the end of his bed and placed her hand on his leg.

She smiled at him, "Breakfast is ready, so come to the table, okay? I'm gonna go get Brinn." When he nodded, she got up and heard him follow her.

"I'll get Brinn," Finn told Quinn, and went to Brinn's nursery room. Quinn sighed and went to mix the baby formula, while Finn went to change Brinn's diaper.

Finn shuffled in with Brinn wrapped tightly in a blanket. He held his hand out for the bottle, but Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, "Finn, you are eating breakfast right now, if I have to shove it down your throat. Now, give me Brinn so I can feed her." Finn handed over Brinn and sat down at the round table. Quinn settled in a seat across from Finn and stared at him. He slowly took a bite of his rice and eggs. Satisfied, Quinn concentrated on feeding Brinn. The little girl had her eyes wide open and her small hand on top of Quinn's and the bottle. Once in a while, Quinn would glance up at Finn and he would hurriedly stuff another forkful of food into his mouth, chewing it very slowly.

For the rest of the day Finn and Quinn took turns watching Brinn. She mostly slept so Quinn would try to get some sleep, too and encouraged Finn to get some sleep. Although he told her he would take a nap, he never did. His days consisted of feeding Brinn, changing Brinn's diapers and staring endlessly up at the ceiling.

At 12:45, they had just fed Brinn and put her down for a nap. Quinn had made sandwiches for lunch and Finn had taken a few bites to get her to stop watching him. Now Quinn was laying down taking a nap, and Finn was back to staring at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking. It was driving him crazy. His mom and Burt would be back tonight and he was nervous about telling them about everything. He also knew that Kurt would be coming home for the weekend since there was the glee Christmas party the next day. That meant Quinn would be going home tonight.

He had gotten used to knowing that Quinn was in the next room over if he needed her. She had taken care of him and even though he hadn't voiced his thanks, he still appreciated everything she was doing for him and Brinn.

At 2:30 he heard his phone ringing, but had no idea where it was. Then he heard Quinn's groggy voice.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Huds … Hummel. Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I'll go get Finn now." Kurt's bedroom door opened and Quinn banged into Finn.

"Oh, here, Finn. It's your mom." Finn sighed, his throat tightening up.

"Hello?" Finn said.

"Finn! How are you, honey? I've missed you."

"Oh, I'm fine," Finn lied. "How's your trip going? Wait, aren't you supposed to be on an airplane right now?"

"That's actually why I called. Our flight was delayed, so Burt and I won't be getting back to Lima until tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll come pick you guys up then." Finn said. "Bye, mom."

"Wait!" Carole stopped her son from hanging up. "Where's Santana? Can I talk to her?" Finn's palms started to sweat and he gulped.

"I have to tell you something when I pick you guys up from the airport, okay?" Finn's voice was high pitched and he was trying really hard not to break down and start crying.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Carole asked, worried. "Finn? Is the baby okay? Santana didn't lose it, did she?" Carole's voice got very quiet.

"The baby's fine, mom," Finn said. "Just, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too, mom." Finn hung up and slid down the wall, letting out a shuddering breath.

"You okay, Finn?" Quinn crouched down next to Finn, who had forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Finn plastered on a fake smile, but Quinn gave him a knowing look.

"Finn …" Luckily Quinn was cut off by Brinn's crying. "I'll get her." Quinn stood up and walked off to Brinn's nursery, right across the hall from Finn's room.

That's when Finn got his first panic attack. He couldn't breath and he sat there gasping for breath. He stood up and stumbled to the bathroom downstairs. He turned on the shower and dry heaved into the toilet. When he was done he peeled off his clothes and jumped into the freezing cold shower, breathing deeply. He didn't want Quinn to question why he had turned on the shower and come out of the bathroom with dry hair.

Finn slowly – he seemed to be doing everything slowly these days – walked up the stairs and got dressed. He went to the door across from his and peeked in. Quinn was singing quietly while rocking Brinn in her arms. For a second, Finn thought back to the days when he thought Quinn's baby was his. He was sure this is how it would have been, except he would be eating and sleeping and she would be getting irritated with him and they both would be fighting and everything wouldn't be so secretive. He sighed, maybe that would have been better. Santana would still be alive.

But no.

He wouldn't have gotten to _know_ Santana. She was actually a nice person, funny, sweet, capable of being loved if you spent enough time with her. Even though she was gone now, Finn was sure he wouldn't have traded anything in the world for things to have been different.

"Hey," Finn jumped, startled. "Come, Finn. Look at her birth mark." Quinn smiled. Finn went over to Quinn. "You see right there?" Quinn angled Brinn so Finn could see her shoulder. "It's just a line that curves up right under those two beauty marks."

Finn smiled. It looked like a smiley face. "A smiley face." They stood there smiling at each other and Brinn for a few minutes. Then Finn looked at Brinn's face. He stared into her dark brown eyes and touched her dark brown hair and he was reminded of Santana once more. He looked down at his feet.

"Um, so," Finn said awkwardly. "Do you want something to eat?" He didn't wait for Quinn's reply before he started out the door, walking downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator pretending to look in there so Quinn couldn't see his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself not to cry. Quinn came up behind him.

"Finn, I'm not hungry." She whispered. She pulled on his hand and forced him to sit down at the table. He couldn't meet her eyes. She pulled his head up to look at her. "Finn, she reminds you of Santana, doesn't she." It wasn't a question. "It's her brown eyes and her dark hair." She continued, "The way the right side of her mouth curls up when she smiles." Quinn paused and looked meaningfully in to Finn's eyes. "Finn, it's okay to miss Santana and it's okay to cry." Quinn moved her hand down, off of Finn's face, to hold his hand.

"You don't cry," Finn whispered, so quietly Quinn almost couldn't hear him.

She was quiet for a moment. Then she squeezed his hand. Quinn stood up and let out an audible breath. "Brinn and I are going to the grocery store. We'll be back soon. Do you want anything?" Quinn handed Brinn to Finn so she could put on her jacket and scarf. Finn shook his head no.

"Alright then," Quinn grabbed Brinn from Finn's arms. She grabbed his chin and studied his face. His hazel eyes looked sad and had dark circles under them. She kissed him on the forehead and told him, "Get some sleep. We'll be back before you know it and remember what I said."


	7. 0112112

It was Friday, the sixth day Finn hadn't been in school and the fifth day Quinn hadn't been in school. Mr. Schuester was worried. About Finn. Everyone knew that Quinn Fabray had gotten her appendix taken out and refused to have anyone see her until she came back to school, but no one seemed to know where Finn was. Just yesterday, he talked to his glee club and asked if any of them had seen the tall quarterback.

In her animated voice, Rachel had said, "Well, I did try to go see him at his house, but no one answered the door, but I swear there were lights on in the house, and I tried calling him everyday this week to see if he wanted to work on a duet, but he didn't pick up his phone and never bothered returning one of my phone calls." She huffed.

Brittany had told her in a bored voice, "He probably doesn't want to do a duet with you." When Rachel turned to glare at Brittany, the blonde girl said, "What? I'm better than you. Brittney Spears taught me that."

Mercedes said, "Maybe he just needs time alone and doesn't want to be bothered to sing everyday of his life."

"He could be tired of school and just doesn't want to see anyone from school for awhile," Mike offered.

It seemed like everyone made a comment about Rachel's statement except Puck, then the bully spoke up, "Oh, hey, Finn ..."

Rachel cut him off, "I do not want to hear whatever snide comment you have prepared, Noah, so just please."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I know I usually have a great repertoire …" At everyone's gawking, Puck said, "So I learned a new word. I'm still a stud, okay?" He smirked at everyone, then continued, "So I know I usually have a great repertoire of insults prepared, but I just wanted to say that Finn called me, like yesterday and said that he would see us all on Saturday at the glee Christmas party at Brit's house." He crossed his arms, satisfied that he had said what he wanted.

"Okay, that's great, Puck, but did he say anything about where he was going to be until then or why he isn't coming to school?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Once again Puck rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it. Finn's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides," Puck grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "My boy probably just has a new girl in his life and wants to spend as much time with her as possible."

Brittany smiled, "It'll be like a double homecoming!"

Everyone looked at the girl, confused. She sighed, "You know, since Santana will be coming back, too! Remember? She called us on Friday and said that she would be coming to my Christmas party." Everyone smiled at Brittany, knowing how much she had missed the snarky brown-eyed girl. Brittany was so excited to have her best friend back. She had been lost without her and missed her sweet lady kisses. Brittany was confused as to why Santana had had to move in the first place and why she couldn't go with her.

"I can't wait for the Christmas party!" exclaimed Mercedes. "Kurt will be there!"

"I'm making chocolate chip cookies …" Tina said.

The remainder of glee club everyone had just gushed about what they were bringing to the party.

It was now more than 24 hours after he had questioned the glee club and Mr. Schuester still wasn't sure what was going on with Finn. He had just finished another meeting with the glee club, but five minutes into the meeting, he realized the kids were too excited about the party and had dismissed them. He was grading his papers, trying not think about Finn too much, when someone knocked on his door.

The door opened and in walked a girl with dark glasses on. A blue scarf covered her hair and she cradled a baby wrapped in a thick pink blanket in her arms. She walked over to Mr. Schuester's desk.

"Mr. Schue," the girl breathed and took off her glasses, revealing her tired-looking blue eyes.

"Quinn," Mr. Schuester said. "What're you doing here? I thought you had your appendix taken out. Who does this baby belong to?" Seeing her made him think of so many questions and he didn't know which one he wanted answered first.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn repeated. She let one tear fall from her eye before she quickly regained composure.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Mr. Schue was now worried all over again. The poor girl looked so tired and stressed out.

She took one of her Quinn Breaths then started explaining. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester. I'm here because … because Finn and I decided it wouldn't be fair to you to tell you at the same time as the rest of the glee club tomorrow." Mr. Schuester raised his left eyebrow at Quinn. Where was this going?

"Where's Finn, Quinn?" Mr. Schuester asked, hoping his question would finally be answered.

"He's at home. He needed some sleep so ..." Brinn started crying. "Hold on. Sorry, Mr. Schue, she's probably hungry. I didn't have time to feed her because I practically had to force feed Finn." Quinn pulled out a baby bottle already filled with formula and warm water. She shook it and began feeding Brinn. Then her phone went off.

"Ugh, do you mind, Mr. Schue. Sorry," Quinn apologized. Mr. Schuester reached into the baby bag and pulled out the phone.

"It's Finn." he informed Quinn.

A confused look crossed Quinn's face. "Answer it."

Mr. Schuester flipped open the phone, "Hello? Finn?"

_"Quinn? Did you drug me?"_ Mr. Schuester looked up at Quinn with a questioning look upon his face.

"Finn, it's me, Mr. Schuester." Mr. Schuester said.

_"Huh," _Finn shouted, _"Give the phone to Quinn! Now!"_ Instead Mr. Schuester put Finn on speaker. _"Quinn?"_

"Uh-huh." Quinn looked sheepish.

_"You drugged me? You went to see Mr. Schue by yourself? What the heck, Quinn? I thought we were going to go see him together. Why did you drug me, Quinn?" _As he spoke, his voice got quieter and he started slurring his words.

"Finn," When he didn't answer, Quinn tried again. "Finn, listen to me." He made a noise of acknowledgment. "You need to sleep, okay? Don't be mad at me, please. It's for your own good." Finn grunted. "Hang up now and close your eyes. I'll see you when I get home." Beeping came from Quinn's phone and Mr. Schuester closed it. Quinn sighed and said, "So,"

Mr. Schuester looked at Quinn disappointment written all over his face. "Why did you drug Finn, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Let me start at the beginning." This time, Mr. Schuester raised both of his eyebrows at her. _'This should be interesting.'_

"Okay," Quinn said. "So, Santana."

"Santana?" Mr. Schuester asked. "What does she have to do with this story?"

"Just let me tell you the whole story. Then you can ask questions, okay?" Mr. Schuester nodded. "So, about seven months ago, Santana 'moved' away. Only, she didn't move. She decided to be homeschooled after her parents kicked her out of their house for getting pregnant. She was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to see her go through the whole pregnancy process. Anyway, she moved in with Finn. Yes, Finn got Santana pregnant. I found out right before she told everyone she was moving." Quinn took a deep breath and continued, "Seven months later, when she was eight months pregnant … She went into labor. Finn took her to the hospital and called me. Santana called Brittany and told her that she would be moving back to Lima and Brittany invited her to the glee Christmas party. This was one week ago, last Friday."

Quinn started to burp Brinn. She swallowed several times before continuing with the story, "I got to the hospital and Santana had already given birth, b-but she was ..." Quinn sighed. "She was dead." Quinn spat out. Mr. Schuester had his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were huge, eyebrows furrowed and he stroked his chin at all the revelations Quinn was giving him. Quinn took in a quivering breath.

"Finn's mom and Burt are on a trip. They still don't know. They're coming back tomorrow morning, but Finn made me promise not to tell anyone. I've been staying with Finn, trying to help him as much as I can, but I'm worried, Mr. Schue." Quinn's voice broke and few more tears escaped from her eyes. "I'm so worried I'm not doing a good enough job. Finn. He won't eat. He won't sleep. He looks awful. That's why I drugged him." Quinn silently let the tears fall down her face. She had held it in for so long, but then she remembered. She shouldn't be crying. Not when Finn wouldn't let himself cry. It seemed to her he had lost so much more than she had when Santana died, so she wiped her tears and told Mr. Schuester. "I went to the store earlier today and bought some pills. I mashed it up and mixed it in with his dinner. Then I made him eat it. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. He needed to sleep and that was the only way."

Mr. Schuester stepped forward and pulled Quinn into his arms. When he pulled away, he looked her in the eye and said, "Quinn, it sounds to me like you are doing so much for Finn. _I_ am so sorry you guys have been dealing with this yourselves. You're just kids. You should have come to me sooner. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, right now we're just waiting until we can pick up Carole and Burt from the airport. We haven't even told Kurt, yet. I called him today to tell him not to come home until after the party tomorrow. I just feel so bad for Finn, you know? He really is trying his hardest. The first day we brought the baby home from the hospital, he took her to see Santana's parents." Quinn shook her head. "They were absolutely horrible to him. I think that's part of the reason why he won't talk much anymore." Quinn hiccuped, "They told Finn they were happy. That Santana deserved it." Quinn's voice was bitter as she spoke of Santana's parents. "Sometimes, Finn will look at his baby girl, and he'll just get this look in his eyes, and I know he's thinking about Santana. He misses her. He won't admit it, but he does. He won't eat. He won't sleep. He won't talk. He won't cry. But it hurts him so much that Santana isn't here anymore."

Quinn smiled sadly at Mr. Schuester. "I've said too much. I have to go make sure Finn is okay, but I'll see you tomorrow at the glee Christmas party. Thanks, Mr. Schuester." She put her dark glasses back on and turned to leave.

"Wait. Quinn," Mr. Schuester called after her. She turned back around. "What's the baby's name?"

"Brinn Marie Hudson."


	8. 0112113

Finn looked at the clock under the tv.

3:32.

He had slept for ten hours straight without waking up. He turned onto his side and found his legs tangled in a blanket.

_'Quinn must've covered me.'_ Finn thought. Then he remembered how she had drugged him. He was slightly angry, but he knew that she had done it for his own good. Until last night, he hadn't slept for more than five minutes at a time.

He heard Brinn crying and quickly untangled himself so he could run up the stairs and get her. By the time he got to Brinn's door, she was screaming. He went into Brinn's nursery and picked her up. "Hey, Brinn." Finn whispered. He wasn't sure when was the last time she ate, so he began to rock her in his arms and sang to her. She calmed down and was beginning to fall back asleep, her eyelids fluttering, when Finn heard Quinn come in to stand by him. Immediately, he stopped singing and turned to face her.

"Finn," Quinn started, her voice breaking slightly. "I …" Finn stopped rocking his baby and pulled Quinn into him. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I understand why you did it, Quinn," Finn started. "I'm not happy about it, but thank you." Quinn buried her face in his chest and sighed. She gasped.

"Finn! We need to go pick up your parents from Dayton International! Their plane should be landing like right now. We're late!" She took Brinn from Finn and quickly went to change her diaper. Finn ran out of the room and grabbed two of his sweatshirts. He quickly ran back to the room just as Quinn was picking Brinn up off the changing table and threw Quinn one of his sweatshirts. Then he grabbed a baby bag and they rushed to the car. He took Brinn and buckled her into her car seat as Quinn pulled his sweatshirt over her head and got into the driver's seat. Finn jumped into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt.

Quinn sped towards the airport and Finn called his mom and left a message, "Hey, mom, sorry we're running late, but we'll be there soon."

Quinn was freaking out, "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh."

"Quinn," Finn said firmly, "It's fine. They're not going anywhere and we'll be there soon." They drove the rest of the way there in silence.

When they saw Burt and Carole standing in front of the airport, waiting for Finn to pick them up, Finn started freaking out, "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. What are we gonna do? We didn't think about how we are gonna break the news to them. They're gonna wonder where in the world Santana is when they see Brinn. They are gonna be so mad at me." Finn pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Finn," Quinn said. It was her turn to calm him down. "We'll get them in the car and tell them that we need to talk at home. Okay?"

"Okay." Finn nodded, preparing himself for when the car pulled over. Quinn got out of the driver's side and went around to pull Finn out of the car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel!" Quinn said and ran over to give them hugs. Finn went over and hugged his parents.

"Oh, Finn," Carole sighed. "I've missed you so much." She looked around. "Where's Santana?" Finn's face blanched, but Quinn quickly spoke up before Finn could say anything.

"Please," Quinn whispered. "We'll explain everything when we get home. Is that okay?" Mr. Hummel looked the kids over giving them a strange look, but both Mr. and Mrs. Hummel nodded. Finn hugged his mom once more, burying his face in her shoulder so he could regain composure. He then grabbed their bags and put them in the trunk of the car. Quinn handed the keys over to Mr. Hummel and got into the backseat of the car next to Brinn's car seat. Finn sat behind Burt, letting his mom sit in the passenger seat.

They made small talk about their trip the whole way home. When they pulled up in the driveway Finn and Quinn got out of the car and told Mr. and Mrs. Hummel to go inside and sit on the couch while they brought in their bags. Once again, they got strange looks, but the parents obliged. Finn grabbed the suitcases while Quinn grabbed Brinn. They stopped right inside the front door and Finn put the suitcases into the closet next to the door. Quinn handed Brinn over to Finn.

Finn and Quinn simultaneously closed their eyes and took a Quinn Breath. Then Quinn whispered, "You can do this." They walked down the hallway towards the family room. Burt and Carole sat quietly, waiting for the two kids.

"Mom, Burt," Finn walked in. "This is Brinn Marie Hudson." Carole gasped.

Burt said, "You mean, Santana had the baby and you didn't call us?"

Finn and Quinn settled on the couch in front of Burt and Carole. "Please, don't be mad at Finn. He just wanted you guys to have a good trip since you didn't get your honeymoon." Quinn said softly.

"Honey, a baby is good news."

"Yeah, but Santana dying isn't." Finn said. Then his mouth took on an "O" shape. He was having a hard time breathing, feeling another panic attack coming on. Quinn put her hand on his leg and squeezed. She whispered quietly to him and took another Quinn Breath, hoping he would do so, too. His breathing was back to normal in less than five seconds. He tried to start and apology; he hadn't meant for it to come out as harshly as it did. Burt and Carole looked at Finn in horror.

"What? Finn, what are you talking about?" Carole asked her son, her eyes filling with tears.

"Finn, you-you're not serious, are you?" Burt asked.

Finn nodded his head, his eyes downcast. "She's gone. Right after she gave birth, she …" Finn swallowed and Quinn grabbed his hand. "She had an aneurism and it ruptured after she gave birth. I'm so sorry, mom. I-I don't know." Carole got up and went over to her son. She pulled him into a hug.

"Finn, it's not your fault, okay? If Santana had an aneurism, that means she had it for a while now and it would've happened eventually. When did this happen?"

Quinn squeezed Finn's hand as he said, "Last Friday. Quinn's been staying here ever since, helping me." Carole had tears in her eyes, listening to the distress in her son's voice.

"Finn, you should have called us," Burt said. "If you needed us, we would've come home."

"I just wanted you to have a good time and not have to worry." Finn sighed.

Carole looked down at her first grandchild. "Can I hold her?" She whispered. Finn handed Brinn over and his mom cooed at her. Then Finn's cell phone started ringing as did Quinn's. Then they heard a third phone and Finn ran upstairs to get it. He looked around in his desk and pulled out … Santana's cell phone. He stood there for so long, both of their phone's went to voice mail. He regained composure and ran downstairs. Just then, all three of the cell phones started to ring again. He pressed ignore on one and answered the other.

"Hello?" Finn answered. Quinn ignored her call again, but two seconds later her phone started ringing _again_.

_"Finn?"_ Brittany's voice came out of the phone. _"Why do you have Santana's phone? Is she with you?"_

_Crap._ He had answered the wrong phone. "Not exactly, no."

He heard his step brother's voice. _"Let me talk to him. Hello, Finn?"_

"Yeah," Finn said. "I'm heading over now. I just had to pick up our parents." Quinn's phone started ringing a third time and she pressed ignore a third time. "Tell whoever's calling Quinn to stop. She's on her way, too." He sighed. "Yes, she's with me. I don't know. Kurt, stop asking me questions. Okay." He hung up.

He turned to Quinn, "That was Kurt. He said everyone is getting impatient waiting for us … and Santana. He's also wondering why Santana is coming to the party when she's still swollen up like a watermelon."

Quinn gasped. "I completely forgot! The glee Christmas party! Finn, we both haven't even showered, yet. You shower first, but hurry." Finn ran up the stairs to go take a shower and shave.

Carole and Burt sighed. "I guess we can talk about this some more later. Are we the last ones to know about this?" They joked.

"Actually, no," Quinn said. "We only told Mr. Schuester yesterday. And Finn went and found Santana's parents on Monday, but they didn't care." Before Carole or Burt could say anything else, Quinn sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I am so sorry." Tears fell from Quinn's eyes. "I really did try to take care of Finn, but I just, I don't know. As you can see, I did an awful job."

"No, way, sweetie," Carole went over and rubbed Quinn's back. "You did a fine job. You didn't have to help him and we're so grateful that you did. Now, why don't you go shower in mine and Burt's room. We'll get baby Brinn dressed and ready to go."

Quinn reached over and gave Carole a hug, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you."


	9. 011711

****I'm not really sure what I want to do with the story, so if you have any ideas, lmk!**

**Thanks for the reviews:):)**

**whitters23 and HappyAce88 – I'm not really sure if this will be a Fuinn fic. Originally, this wasn't going to be, but if a lot of people want it to be, I might make it into one.**

Mr. Schuester sat in an armchair watching his glee club and thinking. Finn had a new girl in his life all right; Puck had no idea how close to the truth he was about where Finn was for the past week. Mr. Schuester couldn't even believe what Finn and Quinn had been dealing with for the past eight days, and by themselves! Being who he was, Mr. Schuester felt somewhat responsible for what his students were going through. If only he had called Finn, or gone to see him earlier in the week when he first wasn't coming to school. Maybe Mr. Schuester could have helped them in some way.

_'What about the rest of the glee club?' _Mr. Schuester thought, watching the teenagers lounge around Brittany's living room, happy and excited, each bearing a secret Santa gift. He heard someone say they couldn't wait to see Santana after all this time and wonder if she changed any. _'How are they gonna take the news? Maybe some of them deserve to know before the others?' _Before Mr. Schuester could think another thought, though, Brittany came running in from the hallway.

"They're here!" Brittany shouted, grinning from ear to ear. "I saw the car!"

Everyone sighed and said, "Finally." or laughed in anticipation of seeing their three friends that they hadn't seen for the past week or more. Brittany turned around and started running back the way she came and the rest of the glee club followed.

"Wait, guys!" Mr. Schuester tried, to no avail. The kids were bursting out the door, but Mr. Schuester ran to the front and stopped them. "Wait! Just wait, okay?" At the confused looks he got, he took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we should just wait for them here."

Some of them rolled their eyes, but all of them stayed in front of the door. After five minutes, Mercedes complained, "What's taking them so long?"

"Yeah, seriously, Mr. Schue," Puck said, nonchalantly. "If Finn doesn't get his …"

Luckily, one car door opened, and out stepped a very worn looking Quinn Fabray.

* * *

"Come on, Finn, let's get out," Quinn told Finn gently, squeezing his hand. "Everyone is waiting at the door."

Finn shook his head. "I can' t have everyone watching me right now. Please, I can't, I just can't." He shook his head again when his voice cracked on the last word.

"Finn, come on. They're gonna head over here soon. Puck looks pissed. You know he's not very patient." Quinn tried to reason with Finn.

"Can you just tell them to wait for us inside?" Finn pleaded. "I … I don't want all of them to react outside where anyone can see them. I-I don't think it's a good idea to do this outside."

Quinn sighed and removed her hand from his. She opened the door just enough so that she could get out and closed the door again. She headed up the long walkway to Brittany's front door, where the entire glee club awaited.

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted, hurrying over and tackling the other blonde girl with a hug.

"Be careful, Brittany," Tina warned. "She just got her appendix out, remember?"

Brittany looked at Tina like she didn't understand what that meant, and she didn't, so she did what she did best when she didn't know what was going on – she apologized. "Sorry, Quinn, I just missed you so much!"

Quinn gave Brittany a sad smile and hugged her back. "It's okay, Brit." She nervously cleared her throat and looked over the glee club. They all looked at her expectantly.

Rachel huffed. "Why aren't they getting out of the car? This cold air isn't good for my vocal chords and if I don't …"

Puck cut her off. "So? Where's the school slut? Why aren't they getting out of the car?" He complained. Everyone turned to glare at Puck.

Sam, who had never met Santana, tried to break the tension. "Where's the girl who's coming back? I can't wait to meet her." He smiled a big smile with his big mouth.

Everyone started talking at once about … Quinn didn't even know what. "You guys," Quinn whispered. No one heard her.

"You guys!" Mr. Schuester shouted, a bit harshly. They looked at him startled. "Quinn's trying to say something."

Quinn's eyes watered and her breath shook. "Can you all go wait inside? Please?" No one moved.

"Are you okay?" Mike Chang asked.

"Let's all just get inside, okay?" Mr. Schuester said, and everyone did as they were told. Mr. Schuester went over and gave Quinn a hug. "Is Finn in the car?" Quinn nodded. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? I mean, it's only been a week, and I can do it for you two if you don't feel up to being here." Quinn shook her head.

"We need to do this, Mr. Schue," Quinn explained. "I can't tell you why, maybe it'll help Finn get over it faster, maybe it won't, but I just know it'll help somehow."

"Take your time," Mr. Schuester said, giving Quinn's shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

Kurt was confused. He could understand why Santana wouldn't want anyone reacting to her eight month pregnant belly, but why did Quinn look like she wanted to cry?

"Maybe she got into a bad car accident and they don't want us to see her and pass out outside or something." Puck said.

Mercedes looked at him and said, "If something happened to make Santana ugly, she would never come back to WMHS." Others nodded in agreement.

Mr. Schuester walked in. "Hey, guys, can you not talk right now?" Instead, everyone began whispering about why it was that Quinn might want them to be inside for when they saw Santana again. They were so absorbed in their soft talking that they didn't hear the front door squeak open or the soft footsteps padding down the hallway and through the front room.

Suddenly, there was Finn and Quinn and … and a baby?


	10. 0117112

"This is Brinn Marie Hudson."

Everyone stared at Finn as if he had grown another head. Finn in turn avoided everyone's eyes, especially Kurt's. No one spoke. Then they all spoke at once. Different questions were being thrown at Finn and Quinn. Quinn looked up at Finn, who was squeezing his eyes shut. Mr. Schuester noticed Finn's pale face and intervened.

"Hey, one at a time! One at a time!" He rubbed a hand over his face. When everyone quieted down, Finn opened his eyes. "Brittany?" Mr. Schuester called on the girl with her raised hand.

"Is she your baby, Quinn?" Brittany asked, confused as usual. They all looked at Brittany and Quinn.

"No, she's not," Quinn started, slowly. "She's only about eight days old, and she's … she's … she's Santana's."

The entire glee club gasped and started whispering again.

"Dude, you knocked up Lopez?" Puck asked in disbelief. "Are you even sure it's yours? That chick slept around."

"This is why you didn't want to date me?" Rachel exclaimed.

Mr. Schuester sighed tiredly. "Guys? Please?"

Artie timidly raised his hand. Mr. Schuester nodded at him. "Where is Santana?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at this question. Finn looked at Quinn and Quinn looked at Finn. Finn's breathing got shallow.

"Do you need to sit down, guys?" Mr. Schuester asked. They got many worried looks before Finn shook his head. Brittany was staring wide-eyed at them.

"Santana's dead." Finn choked out. Kurt glared at Finn and stormed out of the room, heading towards the back of the house. The kids he sang with every week stared at him. "Excuse me, I need … some air or something." He handed his baby to Quinn and rushed down the hallway in the opposite direction of Kurt, as the rest of the glee club was left to process the news Finn had just dropped on them.


	11. 0117113

Finn let the door slam shut behind him as he collapsed on the front door step. He couldn't breathe. Again. He sat there, having another panic attack.

_'Breathe.'_ Finn told himself. _'Just breathe.'_ He began taking Quinn Breaths. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he sighed in relief.

_'What have I done?' _He asked himself. _'I'm an awful person. I should have let Kurt know before everyone else. I'm an awful brother. I'm an awful friend. What have I just done? I shouldn't have told them like this.' _

Finn felt his chest tighten again, and tried to calm himself down. _'It's okay. I'm okay.'_ He began thinking of Santana. He didn't want to, but that was all he could think about. Right now he couldn't stop thinking about her parents and how they had kicked her out.

_Finn had just pulled up in Santana's driveway, and was leaning against his car, ready to take her to the doctor's office. Santana was opening the door, already in the middle of an argument, saying, "Please, mommy, can we just talk about this when I get home?"_

_ "I thought you knew better than your other siblings, I thought you knew better than me," Santana's mother had shouted. _

_ "I do, mommy, please!" Santana had yelled back, her mean girl facade crumbling at her mother's glare. "I can fix this, I can!"_

_ "Fix this? How? By getting an abortion? Then what?" Her mother scoffed. "You'll just continue having sex until you get pregnant _again_!"_

_ Santana shook her head and forgot for a minute that she was trying to get her mom to forgive her. She sneered. "I'm not you. I'm not anyone in this family. I wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to get pregnant _again_."_

_ Her mother had smacked her hard across the face. "Get your things. Now. You go with that giant boy, waiting for you in _my _driveway, and you don't come back. Don't bother coming to look for us either because your father and I are getting out of Lima. You won't be able to find us." _

_ So head held high, stubborn as ever, Santana marched up to her bedroom, got a small bag together and ran down to Finn's car, relieved she wouldn't have to sit and wait for him to pick her up. When she got in, he hadn't even looked at her, afraid she would snap at him and yell at him or something. He had simply taken her to her appointment and then took her to his house, to disappoint his mom and let her know she would soon be a grandma, for real this time._

Tears were threatening to fall from Finn's eyes when he heard the door open behind him.

**Is it Quinn or Kurt? I'm not sure who I want it to be, so I need your help. Who do you want it to be?**


	12. 012911

**HappyAce88 and 1992 – Thanks for your help:):)**

Finn heard the front door close again, but no one spoke. Someone shuffled their feet and delicately plopped themselves next to him, but still didn't speak. Finn didn't even look over at whoever was there. He figured it was probably just Quinn and as much as he appreciated her, he just didn't feel like talking right now.

Or ever again.

After another minute of silence, Finn started talking. "Listen, I really am grateful for everything you've done, Quinn, but I just really wanna be left alone right now. I already know I screwed up somehow and it probably wasn't fair to Kurt or Brittany or maybe even Puck, but …"

A girly voice that wasn't Quinn's interrupted Finn's rant. "Did you just call me Quinn?" Finn turned, startled.

"Kurt?" His eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible brother," Finn mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Finn, look at me." Kurt grabbed Finn's face between both of his hands. When Finn stopped trying to turn his head away, Kurt let go. "Finn. Sure, I'm hurt, but I understand why you did what you did and I'll get over it. I just need some time. I do wish you had told me before this though. Santana had become somewhat of a sister to me and as much as I want to be mad at you, I have to admit that I did want to spill all about her being pregnant at least three times today. I know why you didn't tell me, but I just don't think that's a good enough reason. I just need time, okay?"

Finn looked at Kurt and frowned. "Thanks, man." They sat there awkwardly for a little while longer until Finn said, "I should go check on my baby." He stood up and nodded his head at Kurt. Then they both headed into the house.

Quinn sat in an armchair carrying Brinn with Mercedes and Tina surrounding them. As soon as Finn walked in, Quinn stood up and handed him the baby.

"You okay?" she whispered.

Finn smiled sadly down at Brinn and lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some air." He was holding back tears as they spoke and he still couldn't stop thinking about Santana.

Quinn grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes with a knowing look. "Well, I don't think that Brittany is, so I'm just gonna …"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Finn quickly said, looking over to where the girl sat, staring down at her hands, biting her lip. Quinn smiled at Finn and squeezed his arm before walking over to sit down next to Brittany.

Mr. Schuester and Puck were nowhere to be seen, so Finn sat next to Mike and Sam.

"Hey," Mike said.

"Mmm," Finn stared down at the tiny girl in his arms.

"Sorry about Santana." Sam looked wearily over at Finn.

"Yeah, me, too," Finn whispered, barely audible.

"What was she like?" He inquired.

Finn thought for a moment, but before he could answer, Puck walked into the room. "She was a (not nice word)." The room went silent and everyone looked up at Puck. "What? You all know it's true. You were all thinking it, but all of you were too scared to say it. She was a slut; the school whore, but that chick could get it on!" Puck smirked, but he didn't look happy, he looked defeated. His eyes looked a hundred years old.

"Take it back," Finn stood up and turned to face Puck. "It's not true. You don't know what you're talking about." He cradled Brinn tightly in his arms.

"Oh, come on," Puck rolled his eyes. "Stop lying to yourself. You've said it so many times before." Puck's voice took on a mocking tone. "' You and Santana are like so perfect for each other, Puck. You're both whores and you've both slept with like at least half the school.' Grow a pair, Hudson, and just admit it. That baby is proof of Santana's sluttiness." He pointed his finger at Brinn.

"That's enough, Puck." Mr. Schuester came in after the damage had been done, as usual.

But Puck couldn't stop. "Your baby wasn't created out of love. It was made by a stupid mistake, just like –" His voice cracked, but he went on. "Just like Beth was." Quinn gasped and covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"I said that's enough, Puck!" Mr. Schuester shouted angrily. "You're way out of line right now, and you need to just stop." Mr. Schuester turned his attention on the rest of the room. "Now I know many of you weren't too fond of Santana when she was with us, but that doesn't mean you can go around talking bad about her, especially now."

Puck stormed out of the house without another word and slammed the door closed behind him. The silence lingered and grew uncomfortable around them.

Mr. Schuester walked over to Finn. "Hey, can I carry her?" He asked. Finn nodded numbly and Mr. Schuester took Brinn from him. Soon everyone was whispering again. Finn went over and sat on the other side of Brittany just as she burst into tears. She buried her face in her hands as Quinn soothingly rubbed her back.

The guilt washed over Finn. He grabbed Brittany's hands in his own and ducked his head to look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Brittany. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked multiple times, but he didn't care as long as he didn't start crying, too. She then pushed her face into his chest and sobbed harder. He flinched, but then relaxed his arms around her and repeated his mantra of, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." and took over Quinn's job of rubbing Brittany's back.

**Ahh, I don't like the ending, but I'm not sure how to fix it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway:):) I also wasn't sure about Kurt and Finn's conversation, so I'm sorry it's so short, especially if you were expecting this whole chapter to be Kurt and Finn. Comments? Concerns? Complaints?**


	13. 032811

**1992 – thanks:):)**

**HappyAce88 – was he too harsh?:/ yeahh, kinda, I actually got the name Brinn from SunnyCait's story Never Knew I Needed You (It's a really good story:):)).**

**ObviouslyADreamer – thanks:):)**

Soon after Puck had stormed out, Quinn announced it was time for her to take Finn and Brinn home. Quinn had told Finn she wasn't leaving Brittany alone that night, so the two of them had guided the girl out to the car while Mr. Schuester followed behind with Brinn. After they left, he was going to send everyone home and lock up Brittany's house for her.

Finn shivered. It was at least five degrees colder than it had been when they arrived. What little sun that had been shining earlier, now hid behind dark gray clouds.

Quinn took Brinn from Mr. Schuester and put her into the car. Then she gently pushed Brittany into the backseat and sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder in small, soothing circles. This left Finn standing awkwardly and silently in front of Mr. Schuester. He cleared his throat and glanced at the sky. Looking at the sky always calmed him down. Whether he didn't know the answer to something or was nervous before a big game, the sky gave him this feeling of peacefulness that would spread throughout his chest and warm his whole body.

"Finn."

Crap. Mr. Schuester was talking to him. It always happened just like this is Spanish class. Finn would be daydreaming, thinking about other things, and then Mr. Schuester would call on him to answer a question, but would have to call his name several times to get a response.

"Finn?" Mr. Schuester had that worried expression on his face he often wore to show the glee clubbers of his concern. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for everything, Mr. Schue. I think I'll be back at school next week sometime. Maybe." Finn flashed Mr. Schuester a smile as he clapped him on the shoulder. He turned to walk around to the driver's seat.

"Finn."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue?" Finn turned back around with a questioning look on his face.

"Call me, okay? If you need anything."

"Yeah, of course. Thanks again." Finn climbed into the driver's seat.

Mr. Schuester waited for the car to start, but after three minutes, both the driver's door and the door behind it opened. Finn and Quinn got out of the car and Finn clambered into the backseat. Quinn smiled at Mr. Schuester and held up her hand as a farewell gesture. Mr. Schuester returned her smile and wave. Then the car pulled away from the curb and left.

Quinn watched as Mr. Schuester grew smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. When she could no longer see him, she sighed and turned her gaze to glance at Finn and Brittany. Finn was staring blankly out the window. Brittany was already dozing, her head resting on Finn's shoulder.

"I have to pick up some more baby formula, but it should be quick," she said aloud. "Finn?" He jumped slightly, then looked up to meet her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Do you know if we need anything else?"

He shook his head. "Quinn." He paused for a long moment and after awhile Quinn began to think he had forgotten what he wanted to say to her. She opened her mouth, but Finn said, "You've been really great, you know that?"

Quinn smiled at him.

"I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me. For Brinn. I didn't even ask you. You just took me home and took care of us both. You made me eat and sleep. You don't even think about yourself, just taking care of me and Brinn, making sure we eat, that she gets fed and changed and bathed. Without you, I really don't know where I'd be right now. Maybe I wouldn't even have Brinn right now. I just wanted to let you know, I … thank you.

"But." He paused again. Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion.

_Was she being too overbearing? Too controlling? Was there something she was missing?_

"My mom and Burt are home now, so you don't need to be doing anything for us anymore. And now that Kurt knows, he'll probably be home more often, helping out with Brinn. I know you want to help, but maybe you should take care of yourself for a little while." He stared into the mirror catching her eye again.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't need to take care of myself, Finn. I've already been taking care of myself. And it's not fair to your mom." She nodded her head as if she were trying to convince Finn instead of herself. "She doesn't … she works, Burt works; they're busy, Finn. Th-th-they they need help, too!" Quinn's voice grew increasingly louder and more shrill, her breathing sped up. "They need help, Finn, please!"

Finn's eyes were opened wide in shock. In the whole week Quinn had been living with him, he had never once seen her freak out. She was quiet, but she was calm and she knew what needed to be done and did it. She didn't yell, scream or shout. She cooked, cleaned and smiled. Sad smiles, but she smiled. Finn didn't know what to do.

Quinn continued her panicked rant. "They only just got back today. They might need help figuring out Brinn's sleeping schedule. They won't know how to get you to eat – they probably won't be able to get you to eat! They don't know Brinn likes her head cradled in your left arm when she's eating, but your right arm when she can't go to sleep. No. No, no, no, no, no." The car swerved and Quinn gasped for breath and someone honked their horn.

"Whoa, okay. Hey," Finn tried to sooth. "Just-just pull over, Quinn."

Quinn swerved again, one hand on the steering wheel the other on her throat.

"Now!"

"What's happening?" Brittany asked sleepily, but she lay the upper half of her body across Brinn's carseat and fell back asleep.

"Quinn," Finn warned.

Quinn yanked the steering wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. Finn threw open his door and got out. Slamming it shut, he ran around to the passenger's side door and opened it. Sitting down, he could see Quinn now had both of her hands around her neck, taking quick, short breaths. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his giant ones, and using the other hand, maneuvered Quinn into his lap. Next he dropped her hands and grabbed her face with both of his. Quinn began to grab at her neck again.

"Quinn." Finn searched her eyes, but they were looking wildly around. "Quinn! Remember, in, hold, out." Her eyes were wide and scared as she shook her head. Finn held her head still and he nodded. "Yes. In, hold, out."

When Quinn began shaking her head again, he told her, "Look at me. Look at me, Quinn. Okay, it's okay. We'll do this together."

"In" Finn breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Hold." Finn carefully counted to five.

"Out." He breathed out through his mouth.

Quinn was still gasping for breath, her hands tightly wound in the front of his shirt. "We can do this, Quinn." She shook her head once more. "Yes, we can. Come on now."

"In." Finn breathed deeply in. He waited until Quinn did the same.

"Hold." He counted to five.

"Out." They both let the breath escape from their mouths.

Finn made her repeat it four more times. Quinn collapsed against his chest, breathing silently now. Finn kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel?" He asked, unsure of the question.

"Nothing," Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, I'm sure you feel something. Your best friend just died. Are you sad? Are you mad?" Finn murmured in her hair.

Quinn sat up and looked him in the eye. "I feel nothing."

"I'm sure you feel some …"

Finn was cut off by Quinn's sharp, "No." She glared angrily at him. "No. I don't feel anything! Nothing, Finn. I feel nothing." Her voice got quieter and more strained towards the end. She leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. The look in her eyes was startling, it was dangerous, it made Finn hold his breath and keep his eyes wide open.

"You could make me feel something, Finn."

**Comments? Concerns? Confusion? Just lmk:):)**


	14. 052111

**Riptide2015 – thank you so much!:):) it's reviews like yours that make me want to keep writing and never stop.**

**HappyAce88 – haha I know!:):) thank youuuuu!**

**Fuinn123 – I'm so glad you're glad:):) Thanks, if that's what the readers want, they just have to lmk:):)**

Finn sat in a chair, feeding Brinn and watching t.v. It was 4 A.M. She just didn't want to fall asleep. Now that Quinn wasn't staying at their house anymore, Finn had to get up every single time Brinn woke up. Okay, so he was always up anyway when Quinn slept over, but he never actually had to force himself to get out of bed if he didn't want to. Carole and Burt had both offered to get up, but Finn didn't want to inconvenience them any, so there he sat on Sunday night, the night before his first day back to school.

Finn closed his eyes.

"Finn? Fi-innn …" Finn's eyes flew open. He knew that voice. He looked around. He was in the school hallway with his books in his arms. The hallways were empty, but he could see classrooms filled with kids. "Finn?"

"Santana? Santana!" Finn turned around in a circle. "Where are you?"

"Finn, over here." The voice was coming from inside the classroom. He tried the handle, but the door was locked.

"Santana!" He looked down the hallway in one direction, then the other. Suddenly, he saw the dark shape of a girl walking towards him. "San!"

Her belly was swollen, but somehow she still fit into her Cheerios uniform. He ran up to her, but as soon as he reached her, she grabbed at her head. "Are you okay, Santana?" Finn grabbed for her arm, but she jerked out of his reach and sank to the floor, her head in her hands.

"My head!" Santana screeched. "Finn it hurts! It hurts so bad." She was crying. Santana didn't cry. She writhed in pain on the floor of the hallway.

"Help!" Finn called out. "Help her, please!" The school bell rang, classroom doors flew open and the hallway became overcrowded with students, but no one stopped to help. Then Santana was still. Finn crouched over her still body. The tiles around Santana were white and her hair was splayed all about her. Machines appeared out of nowhere, attatched to Santana, beeping out the same flat tone. "No! Santana, you're gonna be okay. Just hold on. Please, somebody help!"

Finally, he stopped trying to get help for Santana. Tears ran down his face.

"Finn!" Santana sat up and Finn jerked back. Her skin was a blackish-blue color and her eyes looked dead. "This is your fault! Do you hear me, you dumb jock?" Even her voice was dead. "Give me the baby, Finn."

"Huh?" He looked down at Santana's stomach, which was now flat again, as it had been before she was pregnant. There was Brinn, crying on the floor of the hallway. People walked around her and stepped over her. "Brinn!"

Santana took out a large, sharp knife. "Give me the baby, Finn." She started to get up, tearing off the wires connected to her..

"No!" Finn got up and ran over to Brinn. He scooped her up in his arms. "You can't have her. You're gone. You left us. You can't have her!"

Santana began walking towards them. "Give her to me, Finn. This is all your fault. I tried to help you and what do you do in return? You knock me up with this baby I never wanted."

All at once, every single student in the hallway seemed to notice them. They all faced Finn and Brinn. "It's all your fault. It's all your fault." They began chanting.

"No!" Finn turned and ran down the hallway, cradling Brinn like he was protecting a football from opposing players. He shoved the students out of his way and there was Quinn.

"Make me feel something, Finn," she whispered, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Finn. All the while Santana was getting closer. "Come on, Finn. I need you to make me feel something."

"I haven't been gone that long, Finn." Santana looked amused. "And already you've moved on … or went backwards." Santana threw the knife at Quinn.

"No!" Finn watched the knife sail through the air and lodge in the middle of Quinn's forehead. She didn't fall over. Blood didn't come pouring out of her wound. Instead her skin around the knife turned the blackish-blue color of Santana's skin and quickly spread. He watched as Quinn's beautiful China Doll face cracked and turned ugly. He watched the grotesque color travel down her neck, under her shirt collar. Then he watched as it reappeared at the hem of her dress, traveling down her slender legs.

"All. Your. Fault. Finn." Quinn whispered, almost inaudibly.

Out of nowhere, the rest of glee club surrounded Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brinn. All of them were chanting, "All your fault."

Rachel stepped forward, "That's why you didn't want to date me, Finn?" She looked disgusted as she glanced at Brinn.

"Really, Hudson?" It was Puck. "You think your baby was created out of love? Look at the monster. She's gonna grow up to be a slut just like her mother."

Finn's head was spinning. Brittany stepped forward, tears cascading down her face. "Why, Finn?"

"Finn. Finn. Finn." They all seemed to say.

Finn opened his eyes. Brinn was crying. He looked at the clock.

8:45. He was late for his first day back to school.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I couldn't decide what to write and when I did write, I didn't like what I wrote. So this is what I wrote today because I felt so bad for not updating.**


	15. 072411

**Thanks for your reviews:):)**

Finn sat in his car in the school parking lot. Maybe he didn't have to go back today. He should just go home to Brinn. She probably missed him. More like he missed her.

He made up his mind – he was going in. Finn opened his car door and took off his jacket; Brinn had thrown up on it as he said goodbye to her. He grabbed a notebook and his backpack. He slammed his car door and ran into the school building, knowing if he didn't run, he wouldn't make it in. He walked to the attendance office.

The receptionist Mrs. Smith smiled up at him. "Can I help you, Sweetheart?"

Finn swallowed, noticing how dry his mouth was. "Uh, yeah. I've been out the past week. Here's my excuse note." Finn avoided looking at the receptionist as she read the note. She scribbled on her pad, ripped off a paper and held it out to Finn. He grabbed it, but she didn't let go until he looked up and saw the sympathetic smile on her face. It kinda pissed him off.

He walked down the hallway, passing several classrooms that were in his nightmare the night before. He stopped in front of the door of the classroom he was supposed to enter. He took a deep breath and swung open the door to his English class. Kids started whispering. The teacher was a middle aged guy with brown hair and glasses. He looked up.

"Mr. Hudson, long time no see." Finn handed his teacher, who's name escaped him at the moment, his note. "Take your seat." He tried to remember where he sat in this class.

Luckily, there was only one seat open. Unluckily, that seat was next to Puck. Puck glared at Finn as he sat down beside him, but didn't say anything and faced his back to Finn. Finn sighed, and spent all of class staring at the clock, trying to deflect the stares of his classmates. The bell rang and Mr. Middle-Aged-Brown-Hair-Glasses-Wearing-English-Teacher called him over.

"Here are all of your assignments I expect you to make up and I want them all by the end of the week." He looked down at his schedule for his next class, dismissing Finn.

But Finn still stood there, until the teacher looked back up at him while other students began filing into the classroom as the warning bell rang. "Like this Friday?" The teacher looked sternly at Finn and nodded his head once. The late bell rang.

"You're late for your next class, Mr. Hudson."

The rest of Finn's classes went pretty much the same as his English one did. Kids stared and whispered, he watched the clock, waiting for class to be over and his teacher gave him too much homework to make up in one week, especially if you multiplied the homework from one class by eight.

At lunch, Finn hid out in the glee room, hoping all the other glee clubbers would eat in the cafeteria. He sat on a chair in a corner of the room you couldn't see from the door. As usual, when he was alone, he began thinking about Santana and Brinn, and now he was thinking about Quinn, too.

"Finn. Finn."

"Ahh!" Finn screamed, his eyes flying open. "What the hell?" He must have dozed for a little bit. He looked at the clock. Only six minutes had passed.

"Finn," Quinn was trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to warn you the rest of glee club is looking for you, so they can sing you a song." Quinn said.

Finn avoided her eyes. "Oh, okay thanks." He looked around the room, at the piano, the rows of chairs, anything but …

Oh, God. Her eyes. They were staring at _him_. She showed no signs of leaving.

"Do you need something, Quinn?" Finn asked.

She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if things are okay between us, and if they aren't how can I make them be?"

"I just I don't know. I think I need some time to be alone."

Quinn nodded slowly.

"About Saturday …"

"There you two are!" Someone shouted. Glee club filed in.

Mercedes stepped forward. "Finn, I know you have been feeling a bit down lately." A bit? "We just wanted to let you know that we're there for you and always will be. All of glee club." Really? Most of the glee club was there, but Puck and Rachel were noticeably _not_ there.

They began to sing some song Finn didn't recognize. He looked down at his lap and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quinn start to reach out her hand to hold his. Then she thought better of it.

Finn stood up when the song ended. "That was great guys. Thanks." He awkwardly said. Then he ran out of the room, out the school doors, to his car and drove away.

**Hope you liked it. I'm kinda running out of ideas for all of my stories, so if you have any lmk:):)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**


	16. 112111

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What the hell?" Mercedes asked, watching Finn drop a few of his books as he ran out the door with an open bag. Some of the other glee club members cocked their heads to the side.

Artie scratched his head. "Where's he going? We didn't get to sing him the other song."

"Why were we singing to him again?" Brittany asked, confused. "Santana is the one who died; shouldn't we be singing to her?"

"Where's Finn going? I thought we were going to sing him a song." Rachel walked in. Puck trailed behind her. "I even convinced Noah that we should be supportive and caring at a time like this. That's why we are late. Oh, and I even had this idea for a solo I can sing in the middle of the first song. I can't sing it if we don't have Finn to sing it to. Where did he go?" Rachel flipped her hair.

"We just sang him the first song and he rushed out." Tina said. "I don't know why. He didn't even let us sing him the second one."

Quinn rolled her eyes at their stupidity. She got up from her seat. "You idiots. I told you guys this was a bad idea. Haven't you noticed that he doesn't want to talk about it? He doesn't want to think about it. I told you, but no one ever listens to me except when I'm being a bitch, so here it is: None of you even think about talking to him about Santana unless you want to be slushied at least once for every class period you have in a day. That's at least eight times a day. I will have you humiliated every other hour of the day. You will wish you were home schooled. I'll have it arranged, you know I will."

"Hey, you're all in here! I just got this great idea." Mr. Schuester came in to the room overly excited as usual. The silenced glee club looked at him, still shocked at what Quinn had just said. "I want you all to choose your favorite comfort song. A song that makes you feel better when you hear it. Then we'll vote and make a mash up of the two with the most votes. We can sing it to Finn!"

Quinn groaned and stormed out of the choir room, picking up Finn's books on her way out.

* * *

"You're home early." Carole said when Finn opened the front door. "Miss your little girl?" She smiled warmly at Finn while rocking a sleeping Brinn. Finn took off his scarf and brushed the snow from his hair.

"Yeah." he said. He took Brinn from his mother's arms.

Carole studied Finn's face. "You wanna talk about it?" She began tidying the room picking up Brinn's things and putting Finn's school bag and books in a pile.

"Nah."

"You sure? I can make hot chocolate and we can sit on the couch with our Snuggies. Watch old Christmas reruns."

Finn barely looked up as he passed his mom on his way to the stairs. "I think I'll just go lie down with Brinn."

Carole sighed. "Okay. She just fell asleep, but let me know if you need anything." She watched Finn climb the stairs, dragging his feet. He went into his room and closed the door. He took off his shoes, laid down and placed Brinn between himself and the wall. After he covered them with a blanket, he whispered to Brinn.

"You're so beautiful. Just like your mother. She was beautiful, too, you know."

The doorbell rang. Finn heard his mom shuffle to the door and drop whatever pile of things she had been holding. "Shoot." he heard her mutter and sigh. He heard the groan of the door opening. "Oh, hi, Quinn. I haven't seen you for a few days."

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel. Yeah, I know, I've just been catching up with school work and stuff."

"Come in and tell me how you've been." Finn could hear his mom ushering Quinn in to the house.

"Actually, I've got to get back to school, but Finn dropped some of his books, so I thought I'd bring them by real quick."

"That was nice of you. I'll let you go, but promise you'll come by later."

"I'll try." Finn could almost see Quinn biting her lip, trying to figure out for herself if she really would try to come by later. She was probably twisting a lock of blond hair around her middle finger, too.

"Bye, Quinn. You be careful of that ice, you hear me?" Carole's voice was stern, like a loving mother.

"Yes, Mrs. Hummel. Bye."

The door swung shut once again. There were footsteps on the stairs and a quiet knock on his door. Finn's mom came in. "Finn? You awake, honey? Quinn dropped your books off."

Finn pretended to be asleep until finally his mom left.

**Once again, I'm sorry that it has been so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. 010112

Finn stood under the hot water not wanting to get out. A couple of the glee club members had stopped by to talk to him after school, but he had asked his mom to tell them that he was still asleep. Then Brinn had started crying because Finn wasn't paying attention to her anymore, so Carole took Brinn downstairs. Tina, Mercedes and Artie were immediately distracted by the cuteness, but as they were leaving they didn't forget to mention to Carole the party at Puck's house that night.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Finn," Carole said. "It's time to go to the party."

Finn turned off the shower. "Yeah, I'm almost ready." He wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed another to towel his hair dry. He went to his room and laid on his bed. He could feel his eyes closing, and he wanted to let them close as he still wasn't sleeping much.

Then his mom was knocking on the door again. "Finn, you need to go already."

He groaned, but opened his eyes. "But I don't wanna go," he grumbled. "Why did you tell them I would go?"

"Because they're good kids and they're inviting you out."

"And because they said it would be good for me," Finn muttered.

"What was that, honey?" Carole's voice came through the door.

Finn rubbed his face. "It's a school night. I didn't even go to school, so I shouldn't be allowed out anyway."

"Hurry up, Finn. I want you out of the house in ten minutes."

Finn got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He went downstairs where his mom sat feeding Brinn. She looked up as Finn came in. "Well, don't you look handsome." She smiled warmly at her son.

"You sure you want me to go out tonight, mom?" Finn cleared his throat while pulling on his jacket. "It's' a Monday. A school night. You have to work tomorrow. Do you really want to watch Brinn all night?"

Carole got up. "Yes, I am sure I want you to go out tonight. Have some fun. Yes, I am aware that it is a Monday and a school night, but Tina assured me it would only be a small gathering of glee club members." At that, Finn's eyebrows went up. Puck. Having a small glee get together. At his house. "Yes, I have to work tomorrow, and of course, I want to watch my only grandchild all night because tomorrow, Burt gets to watch her all day. Now, go. Have fun."

Finn sighed, but kissed his mom's cheek and then his daughter's forehead before walking out the door, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

* * *

Finn was being led up the stairs by a very, very attractive blonde. He was pretty sure it was Quinn, but then his vision was blurry and he was very, very drunk. She stopped in front of a door Finn knew well.

"I don't think we should go in there," Finn slurred, and he remembered saying that exact sentence to a ten-year old Noah Puckerman. Of course, Puck hadn't listened to him, but Quinn only turned to Finn and giggled.

"Why not?" she placed a sloppy kiss on Finn's lips. Then she pulled on his hand and Finn came to another door he knew well.

"I don't think we should go in there, either."

This time Quinn opened the door, and Finn was surprised Puck wasn't in there hooking up with Santana. Or Brittany. Or both. Quinn closed the door and pushed Finn onto Puck's bed, and his eyes adjusted. He looked at Quinn's face, only it wasn't Quinn. He didn't even know this girl. The feeling he got when he realized it wasn't Quinn … Well, it sucked. But he couldn't quite place what it was.

All of a sudden, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be hooking up with a random girl he met at a party at Puck's house. Then he realized maybe it was too late, but that didn't stop him from trying to get out of this situation.

"Hey, stop," he tried to push the girl off of him, but her lips were glued to his neck. "I-I have to get home to my daughter." Finn thought he heard a door open, but his mind was hazy.

The girl laughed. "I don't think you should be going home to her like this." Then she pulled off Finn's shirt and reattached herself to his lips.

"Babe, I don't think you heard him."

The girl barely looked up as she tried to unbutton Finn's jeans. Suddenly she was whisked away and being shoved out the door. "Hey!" she squealed.

"No means no." The door slammed shut.

"You okay?" Finn recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it.

He tried to focus his eyes on the person leaning against the door, but the room was whirling, and he was pretty sure there were Christmas lights all around the room.

"Just take off your shoes." The voice said and his shirt was thrown at him.

Then the room went black.


	18. 031112

**Okay, so first of all, I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. I'm so so so sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I don't know what I am going to write, yet, and I have no clue how I am going to end this story, eventually, so please, bear with me.**

"Get up."

Finn opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Ugh," he groaned. Suddenly the room was being flipped. "Ow," Finn complained. "What was that for?" He looked around and saw the reason he was now sitting on the floor – Puck had flipped the mattress over.

"Here." He threw a bottle of pills at Finn along with a bottle of water. "For your head."

After a few moments Finn was able to open both bottles. He swallowed the pills, and avoided Puck's eyes.

"So," Finn looked up to where Puck was leaning against his dresser, arms folded across his chest. "Wanna play video games or something?"

Finn thought that was the worst idea ever, especially since he was hungover and the flashing lights and red blood splatters wouldn't help. But Puck was talking to him, so he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Yes!" Puck screamed, beating Finn for the 4th time that hour. "You suck, Hudson."

"I just don't play video games all day," Finn said, lamely.

Puck got up from the couch to turn off the television. "Whatever. You hungry?" Finn nodded and followed Puck out to his car. They went through a drive through, then sat in a parking lot eating.

Finn kept glancing at Puck. Finally, Puck turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing." Finn glanced down at the french fry between his fingers.

Puck wasn't letting it go that easily. "Seriously, Hudson. What?"

Sighing, Finn revealed, "It's just, you're being so nice to me. I don't understand why." He nervously scratched his head. "I thought you hated me."

"Look. I realized I was being sort of a hypocrite or whatever." Puck said. "I was mad when I first found out because, you know, it sorta came out of no where. Like, she moves away, then I don't see you for more than a week, then suddenly, BOOM. You two have a baby together."

"Not together." murmured Finn, so quietly Puck didn't hear him.

"Anyway, you know me. I react first, then think about what happened later. Thinking about it, I remembered how pissed you were at me for sleeping with Quinn, but you managed to forgive me. You were dating her at the time, and I wasn't even dating San …" Puck breathed in. "I wasn't even sleeping with her when you guys slept together." Puck felt like he was rambling, so stopped to see if Finn would say anything.

It was silent for a moment. Finn thought about what Puck had said, and one question kept coming up in his mind. "Then why were you so mad?" He had an idea, but he wanted Puck to admit it.

Puck swore. "Cause you had sex with my ex-girlfriend." He gave Finn a look of disbelief.

"No," Finn said. "I don't think you were upset about us having sex. You were upset about Brinn." When Puck didn't say anything, he continued. "Why were you so upset about Brinn, Puck? Did she remind you of someone?"

"She looks exactly like her."

"No. Not Santana. When Quinn holds Brinn, sometimes, sometimes she gets this look on her face, and that's when I know she's thinking of Beth. It's not a sad look, but it's not a happy one either." Finn stared straight at Puck, and Puck glared back.

"Shut up, Finn," Puck warned. "You don't know what I think when I think about how Santana had your baby, so just shut up."

Finn looked up, then back at Puck. "Then tell me what you think about. We don't have to talk about it, but at least I'll know and then we can go back to normal. It's just like when Quinn had your baby; we got over it, eventually."

Puck's glare softened, then returned with more intensity. "No." Puck stated bluntly. "No, it's not just like when Quinn had my baby. You wanna know why?" Finn nodded, slightly.

"Because Quinn didn't not have your baby."

**So once again, sorry it's been so long. I don't know how well this chapter was written. I don't really have ideas for the plot. I'm sort of just coming up with what's gonna happen as I write. Hope it wasn't too bad:):) Sorry it's so short.**


	19. 071012

**I know I suck at updating. I'm sorry !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Finn stared at Puck. "What do you mean?" Different scenarios ran through his mind. He never had sex with Quinn, so she couldn't have not had his baby. Not not had his baby? It was too confusing.

Puck stared straight ahead, refusing to meet Finn's questioning look. He took a deep breath and let himself remember what he had blocked out for the past couple of years.

All of the fights about nothing. Never talking about it. How the only way he could take out his anger on her was fucking her harder, and when even that wasn't enough, he went and fucked both of her best friends, getting one of them knocked up and screwing up his relationship with his best friend. He didn't know if he could even talk about it, but now he had to. He had brought it up and Finn was giving him that dopey I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on look he had given Puck so many times before.

Puck took a deep breath. "Freshman year." Finn held his breath, feeling as if one little movement from him could stop Puck from saying more. "She … she had an abortion."

Finn's eyes widened. "Huh? You mean San?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean her! Who else would I be talking about?" Puck said.

Finn mulled this new information over in his head. "Was it yours?"

Puck gave Finn a look that said "well obviously." Then he shook his head. "Then she goes and has your baby and doesn't even have the fucking decency to tell me she was having my best friend's baby. Just goes and disappears off the face of the fucking Earth."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." Finn told Puck slowly. "_I_ didn't mean to hurt you. She was younger then, too. She probably felt like she was too young to be having a kid."

Puck glared at Finn. "She was too young. She still was _too_ young. Don't you get it, Finn? I'm a Lima Loser, but she figured she could raise a kid with you. She never even considered having my kid. She just comes up to me by my locker and says 'I got an abortion today.' Like what the hell was I supposed to say to that? I thought she was joking. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant. It was like, it was like …" He trails off running out of steam. "And now, Quinn wants to be with you again, and just what about me, you know? Even Berry still kind of wants to be with you. Everyone wants to be with you."

Finn reached for Puck's arm and grasped it. "You're my best friend, Puck. No matter what happens. We've had a lot of fights, but we always get through it. Sometimes you piss me off, but I'll always want to be with you. And I would like you to be a part of Brinn's life, more than anyone else in New Direction. But I know you need time to process everything, I guess, but you know, yeah." He let go of Puck's arm. When Puck didn't say anything, Finn said, "Could you drop me off at home? I think I should be getting home to Brinn."

**Sooo, once again sorry, it's been so long and the chapter is short again and poorly written. I don't even know what's going on in this story anymore. I kind of want to wrap it up already, so if anyone is still reading this, any questions or plots that need to be answered before it ends ?**


End file.
